Deku: The Masked Wrestler
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: After finishing watching another All Might video, a four year old Izuku finds a different video that shows sports entertainment from the pre-quirk area. This makes Izuku discoveries pro-wrestling and the arts of wrestling. This is the story of Deku, the masked wrestler and hero.
1. Chapter 1: Awestruck!

Quirks, one of the special and unique trait that 80% of the human population has. It's common for people to develop abilities that people can watch in awe. Because of this new evolution of mankind, being a hero was possible for every man, woman, and child. At the same time, villains begin to emerge from within the shadow. A ying and yang, dark versus light, good versus bad, and more example of balance this world needs.

In order to keep balance upon this with justice and order, being a hero is always a main pathway for those who begin to show signs of a quirk. This can make newcomers with quirks help the world and make peace. This is how the number one All Might be influence. Because of the world seeking for help of a hero, he was there to answer their help. With his signature smile and is well quirk, One for All, he was the top hero of this generation. Not only does he save lives of theirs, he inspires young heroes in train to give their all. Go plus ultra!

This includes one small boy with green messy hair, green eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He was a huge fan of the number one, as the boy was holding onto an All Might while wearing an All Might pajamas. He was watching one of All Might many record footages of him saving lives and looking incredible and influential while doing so on his computer screen. Beside him was his own mother, who could not stop smiling seeing her son enthusiasm viewing All Might's heroic actions. She too has green eyes, freckles under her eyes, and green hair, although the hair was tie to a ponytail. She simply was wearing a white blouse and black pj bottoms standing behind her son. This mother is Inko Midoriya.

"I want to a hero like All Might!" exclaimed the boy, with his cute high pitched voice. "He's cool and help people. I want to help people like him."

"Awe Izuku, you will be like All Might," the mother said to make her son smile brightly. "When you get your quirk, you'll do great things."

The little boy's eyes widen, hopefully his mother words were honest and true. He looks back at the screen seeing his hero once again doing his best by saving others with a smile. He knew that All Might doesn't care about fame or money, as a true hero he only cares about saving others. One day, Izuku will be like All Might and stand tall with a smile on his face to make others believe in heroism. All he has to do was to wait for his quirk to manifest.

"Oh, I almost forgot to check the mail. I'll be right back," said Inko as she steps out of the room.

Izuku look where she left and then glance back at the screen to see the video was over. Izuku was going to move the mouse to clink on one more All Might video, yet he saw a recommended video from the corner of his eyes. He watched closely at the thumbnail of the recommended video to see a person with green and black tights covering his lower body with black boots, a green and black mask with what looks like lightning on each side of his face with a hawk head, and a cross on the forehead of the mask. the masked wrestler was shirtless with a lean muscle build. He may not know if this person was a hero or a villain caught on video, but he clinked on the video to see it loading.

When the loading screen disappeared out of sight, here comes the masked person, but he was in a wrestling ring with people attending cheering him on. Not only that, but there was another person standing in front of him, whom was actually taller and muscular than the masked wrestler was. This man looks like seven feet tall compared to the masked wrestler, with long black hair and beard wearing black pants and a white muscle shirt with a black outline of a wolf on it. The small green head realize this must be a wrestling match that existed before quirks existed. He heard about it when he was learning about history of quirks, but he has never decided to look it up until now. So seeing this really strong wrestler towering over the masked wrestler, he thought the big wrestler was going to win.

When he heard a bell ring, Izuku watch to see the match. The big wrestler approaches the masked wrestler with his arms out, but the masked wrestler ducked and turn around to delivered a drop kick to the back of the other wrestler. The large wrestler stumbles a bit before he turns around and attempt to give the smaller wrestler a big boot, yet the masked wrestler slide under the foot and rammed his shoulder onto the back of the other leg. The big wrestler was now on his knees, with the fans cheering. Izuku was impressed with the masked wrestler. Using his small height as an advantage to avoid his large opponent attempted to catch or strike him.

Izuku reach for his hero journal and turn to a blank page to start writing on what the masked wrestler was going to do next. The masked wrestler looked at the downed opponent before he bounced off the rope to wrapped his legs around the neck of his opponent's neck, and use his weight to bring the big wrestlers face onto the canvas of the ring. The larger wrestler seems to be at dazed as he lay on his back with his arms and legs spread out. The masked wrestler then ran to the ropes, where he the balanced himself on the top rope and did a flip off it to land on top of the big wrestler. The small hero fan was instantly in awe of that move the masked wrestler did the move, which he was starting to like the wrestling match. He knows that the wrestlers were quirkless, yet her was one wrestler who manage to take down someone bigger than him.

The masked wrestler starts to pin the big wrestler, with the referee starting to count.

_**"1!..."**_

The large wrestler seems to realized he was being pin as he yells to push off the smaller wrestler, which the referee back away and lift up two fingers. The big wrestler got up and grab on of the smaller wrestler to throw him onto the corner of the ring. The masked wrestler holds on his back from the impact and the big wrestler then ran towards him to crashed his large body onto the masked wrestler. Izuku was worried for the masked wrestler as he saw how the situation could get worse if the wrestler can't figure out to get the larger wrestler.

The large wrestler then grabs the smaller wrestler and toss him to another corner across the ring. The masked wrestler softly landed on the turnbuckle, but the larger wrestler was running towards him. In an instant, the masked wrestler lift himself and throw himself up in the air, and the big wrestler drive to the middle turnbuckle, landing on his face. the big wrestler was dazed before he felt the small wrestler land on his shoulders. They both looked at each other before the small wrestler jump, and did a flip landing on his feet before he ran to the larger wrestler and rammed his fist to his opponent's face. The bigger wrestler was once again dazed before the smaller wrestler grabbed his arms and carry himself on him to start moving around. The people in the attendance and Izuku watched in amazed as this wrestler was just moving around the bigger wrestler without touching the floor. The masked wrestler then wraps his arms on the nigger wrestler's arms to bring him down to the ring. The bigger wrestler tried to get up, but was met with a hard kicked to the side of the face and he fell down. The masked wrestler pins his opponent and the referee start to count again.

_**"1!... 2!..."**_

The bigger wrestler lifts his shoulders up, ending the pin. The masked wrestler sigh as the bigger wrestler was slowly getting up. Izuku was impressed with how the masked wrestler was cutting down the bigger opponent with eased. He glances back at the notebook to see him already writing down how he strikes at the bigger wrestler's weak spots and use the ring as his weapon. He looks back the screen to see the masked wrestler kick the larger wrestler to the middle ropes. The large wrestler had his arms and head out as the smaller wrestler look around to see the people cheering. Izuku watch carefully to see what will the masked wrestler do next. In that moment, the masked wrestler lifts his arm triumphant before he starts to run to the ropes to bounce off, so he gains more speed to head towards his opponent. The masked grabbed the top and middle rope as he let his whole body go through the middle. He did a rotation, where his legs hit the bigger opponent's face and send his opponent to the middle of the ring. The audience cheered out loud as the masked then hope off the top ropes and landed on the bigger wrestler. He then pins one last time with the referee counting.

**_"1!... 2!... 3!"_**

The masked wrestler got up and had his arm up by the referee. Izuku couldn't believe that a small quirkless person was able to defeat a person that looks like a dangerous opponent. Izuku eyes shine upon the masked wrestler, when the masked look at the camera and put a thumb up with a smile on his covered face. The small boy then turns around to see his mother entering the room with the mails in her hands.

"Alright Izuku, I think you had enough of All..." the mother of Izuku saw that her boy was watching a wrestling match. She knew about wrestling as she remembered her mother used to be a huge wrestling fan. "Sweetie, did you stop watching All Might?"

"Well, I saw this masked wrestler, and he was incredible!" Izuku said happily as he pointed at the masked wrestler. "He's was bounce off the ropes and fly in the air like a hero. He defeated this mean big guy, and he did with a smile too. Just like All Might!"

Inko like how her son believed everyone can be good, not matter their appearance or background. That what makes her happy to have a good and sweet boy like Izuku. For Izuku, he was starting to admire the masked wrestler. The wrestler wasn't as strong as All Might, but he wowed people with his stunt and moves to make people cheer for him.

The small boy's begin to wander in curiosity. He wonders if he does gets his quirk, will he be strong like All Might, or will be amazing and smart like the masked wrestler. Well, he will find out soon. One thing for sure, he would love wrestling just the same as he would love heroes.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Routine

**A/N: Wow… I'm just speechless. Everyone like this concept of Izuku becoming a wrestler. I have no words to describe how happy I am to see you guys accept and like this. I thought you might find it dumb, but you guys shown to be interested in this. Thank you guys, and I want to say that I'll do my very best to make this fanfic good to read.**

**Now as for some who wants Izuku to be based on certain fictional and real wrestlers, I want to say that Izuku will have moments and some similar skills and to wrestlers I feel will fit Izuku. There are going to be some changes to how the story is from canon. I want Izuku to be strong and confident enough to stand on his two feet. As for him getting One for All, I still to need to think about it. I don't know whether or not he should use a quirk or not as he wrestles against fellow UA students and villains. I have plans for both scenario, but i need to make the right choice and i still need time for that. Like I said, I do want to change some things, but not too much to change Izuku entirely or his journey of becoming a hero. Now let's contiune with this story. **

* * *

_*Beep Beep_

_*Beep Beep_

The room was still dark. The only source of light comes in form of an alarm clock set from a mobile phone. A hand emerges from the blankets covering the bed and was reaching for the device. It missed the phone two time in search of the noise. Finally, it grabs holds of the phone and takes it to the bed.

_*Beep Beep_

_*Beep Beep_

From there, a head comes out of the blanket with messy green hair that looks like a disaster has struck. This mess of a human being fix his hair on his closed eyes to open them. The same green eyes that once was alive only looks tired and drain of energy.

_*Beep Beep_

_*Beep Beep_

This preteen looks at the phone screen to see the alarm was set at five in the morning, which dawn would arrive in Japan. He turns off the alarm and yawn with great vigor. He then closes his mouth and rubs his eyes before he pulls the blanket off himself and sat on his bed. This person is Izuku Midoriya, now a teen boy who only has black shorts on with his green boxers underneath the clothing. The rest of his teenage body only shown little to no sign of body fat. In fact, the only weight he has was only the athletic frame of a wrestler. He has a six pack that looks like he has a hardening quirk, a chest that anyone can slap and will only hurt the attacker, broad shoulders that looks like he can carry a person on them, and a back that looks ripped. Also, but his arms were soft either as some veins appear on the skin and his muscle was truly shown as if he was rock solid. And to top it all off, he has a few scars here and there to add on to his great body.

_Deku! Deku! Deku!_

He can still recall how the people in the attendance from the abandoned gym was chanting his name last night. Ever since becoming a wrestling fan, he was also inspiring to be a wrestler himself. In order to do so, he decide to study how to get in shape, what skills he needs to learn, and type of body he wants to have. Now you are wondering why he decide to focus on being a wrestler than a hero. Why not do them both? He's a baby-face (a term used to describe a wrestler as a good guy, a hero) going against the heels (a term used to describe a bad guy, a villain). he keeps his eye on what's going on in public when heroes do their heroic duties.

He stretches his arms out and got out of his bed. He then walks to the mirror he has on the wall with All Might and wrestling posters behind it. he looks at himself and flex his muscle to feel how much hard work he has put his body through. He then looks on the top corner of the mirror to see his mask hanging. He slowly reaches for them and brought it close to his face. The mask was made of clothing, stitched decent enough to been seen as mask. It also has white thin cloth on the eyes hole with black outlining to not show his eyes much. On the lower half of the mask was only a fake smile drawn on by him. it was a decent smile on the mask to show that even through tough times, he can smile to comfort people and entertain them. Just like All Might. Just like a hero...

* * *

**_Ten Years Ago_**

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your son does not have a quirk," announced a doctor with a monotone voice. "Due to having an extra joint on the small toe, he can't access his quirk from his DNA. I'm sorry to inform you, but he can't be a hero."

Inko was horrified hearing that the one thing her son was looking forward his trip to the doctors turns out to be for the worse. She made sure h would get his quirk and he would be a great hero. But now, she can imagine how her son's hopes and dreams were destroyed. Four year Izuku was on the verge of tears hearing his condition. The fact that the kids in his elementary school were getting quirks while he would be quirkless was world shattering.

"I recommend going home," the doctor spoke seeing the depressing expression of a boy who has now lost his place in society. "Your son might need some time to process this. Once again, I apology for this tragedy."

The drive back was quiet. Either family try to say anything. The news of Izuku being qurikless has made the two family member have no options or proper reaction to say or do anything. It was like time itself paused for them to catch up on the miserable news. When they finally reach home, both of them slowly enters their home. The weight on their shoulders was heavy, and Izuku only went to his room and slam the door shut. He jumped on his bed a release all the tears he holds from the doctor's office and the drive back home. He cried against the pillow of his bed staining the object with his own sadness. He then quivers and rub his tear eyes before he looks at his computer.

He got off his bed with his All Might blanket wrap on him for comfort and he turn on the electrical device. The screen turns on and he goes to look up another All Might video to cheer him up. His small fingers were on the keyboard ready to look up the video, yet he saw a video of the same masked wrestler. Only this time he was smile while holding his left shoulder. the looks like he was on pain, yet it seems like he was smiling through it. Little Izuku sniffed with small tears being dried on his face when he clicked on the video.

The video loads before it shows a man in a suit holding a microphone on to the masked wrestlers. The audio was a bit old and subtitles was on as this was taken place in the United States.

"Mystico, that match against Big Bad Dean was impressed given your condition," the interviewer asked, with Izuku picking up how this wrestler seems have a similar issued. "Your shoulders seems to be in pain and you're not the biggest dude in the room. So how do you over the odds, despite what others said that you couldn't be a wrestler."

Izuku was surprised to hear that this masked wrestler was told that he couldn't be a wrestler. If he couldn't be a wrestler, then how is he wrestling against people who seems to be bigger and stronger than him.

"Well Gene, it's not easy," spoke the masked wrestler. "It's never easy. One day you dream of wanting to be someone. Next thing you know; you're told you can't do it because of what you don't have." Izuku slowly brings himself closer to the screen. "They told me I wasn't strong. They told me I wasn't tall. They told me I don't have the strength to be a wrestler. You know what I did Gene? I didn't let that hurt me. I didn't let them put me down. I got them back up! I work hard and train to be better for the good of the people and the fans!" Izuku was hooked by the speech (which in wrestler terms is a promo). He wiped his tears off his face and he was smiling in glee. He has gain back hope. "And no matter what opponent is put in front of me, I will fight to the end of my life!"

Izuku jumped and put his arms up in the air, cheering the wrestler with his blanket landed on his back. This wrestler has made him feel much better than he could ever predicted. He thought he was going to suffer without a quirk, yet the words spoken by the masked wrestler made him realized that he doesn't need powers to be a hero. He needs to be strong, courageous, and most importantly heroic. He turns around by the sound of his mother entering the room with tears in her eyes. She stares at Izuku with red eyes before she lunged forward and hug him. He was surprise by the hug, but he hugs back to help his mom.

"It's okay mamma," he whispers to his poor mom. "I'm feel better now."

"I-I'm sorry b-baby. I'm sorry that y-you have n-no quirk," Inko cried while rubbing her son's head. "I'm afraid the d-doctor his right. Y-You can't be a hero-"

"But I can mom!" little Izuku interrupt. "I know I don't have a quirk, but I don't need a quirk."

When the green head boy said those words, Inko look at her son and wipe the tears off her eyes.

"B-But Izuku, you said you were looking forward to have a quirk?" she asked in confusion with how short her son seems to recover from the news.

"I know mom, but I don't have to use a quirk to be a hero. I'll be tough, brave, and heroic. All good heroes use their powers to save people, not to show off. I may not have powers, but I'll save people with a smile like All Might."

Inko couldn't help but smile seeing her son not only look more alive than she has ever seen him, but he was posing like a hero with his favorite blanket on his shoulders. She then carried him in her arms and kissed his forehead. Izuku blushed being given affection by his mother.

"Let's get something for you to eat my little hero," Inko said with a sweet smile. "Then after that I'll let you watch an All Might video."

Little Izuku cheered as he and his mom decide to move forward, not looking back.

* * *

Izuku's room didn't just have poster of heroes and pro-wrestlers. It also has a closet with his clothes and ring gear inside, a window covered by the blinds, and his computer on a desk. Also, he has some dumbbells and a weight training bench beside his bed to help him keep his shape. Speaking of the teenage boy, He places his mask under his pillow and grab two dumbbells that each weight 80 pounds off his floor. He starts to lift them slowly and standing still while doing so. He can feel his biceps getting work on with his dumbbells putting in the work. He breathes calmly through his nose with little bits of sweat forming on his forehead. When he finished with his 100 reps with the biceps, he then starts to move his arms on the side to work on his forearm and triceps. Each rep he did to each arm at a time made him feel strong knowing he's putting the effort to be strong. He then places these dumbbells on his shoulder as he begins to squats with the weight on his shoulders as if he was a hero who knows that the world is now on his shoulders.

This wasn't for the popularity in school, nor it was to show that he wants power. No, what he truly wants was to be like All Might, and like the wrestlers in the past who show their work through strength and skills. Heroes and wrestlers do get pay for doing the work, yet some of the greatest only focus on the passion to wrestle and entertain for the wrestlers and the passion to save many lives as they can for the heroes. Izuku believes this mentality and stick with it as he was finishing up his reps. He places the dumbbells down and place himself to the floor. He positions himself to do push-ups before begin to continue his workout. He went up and down many time as fast as he can. He changes the position a bit to also work on his arms and back when he does these push-ups. Then he shifts to start doing set ups. He can feel his stomach tensing up with his abs feeling the familiar muscles being put to work. He changes his positions to try getting all the muscles on his abs to be strengthen.

When he fishes the different sets of push-ups and sit-ups, he got up with a quick jump and move towards the training bench. He put the weights in on the barbell, which he adds on 600 pounds. Many would think that it's nothing compare to what heroes with strength quirks, but this was a quirkless boy who was lifting a barbell, which seems more than twice his body weight. He got on the bench and start lifting the barbell with little struggle and begin to bench press. Well it may seem to be dangerous to lift that amount of weights, Izuku grew up watching wrestlers who can lift opponents more than their weight.

Izuku understands that wrestling is scripted, but it doesn't mean that the performance was fake. Each wrestler has the duty to give a show and show their skills and talent to the crowd so they can tell a story in the square circle. Now he wasn't a kayfabe guy, but he doesn't want to disrespect the wrestlers who give their bodies to the business. Hell, Japan used to give out the best quality of wrestling matches from New Japan before quirks existed. That's not to say he only saw New Japan Pro-Wrestling only to get wrestling content. He also saw independent and huge wrestling promotions that are actually going on today, but with less to no attention because of the rise quirks. Because of that, Izuku watches the wrestling matches that only came from the pre-quirk area. He saw great matches like the Kazuchika Okada vs Kenny Omega excellent series in NJPW, Johnny Gargano vs Tommaso Ciampa hot rivalry in NXT, AJ Styles vs Christopher Daniels vs. Samoa Joe on the best triple threat in TNA, Mike Awesome vs Masato Tanaka international battle in ECW, and The Undertaker vs Shawn Michaels show stealing performances in WWE. These were some of the stand outs to him due to the how much these wrestlers were willing to do to best one or the other. From technical and high flying, to brute strength and hardcore brawling, Izuku can see how he enjoy likes wrestling as much as he likes heroes.

He continues to lift the barbell with the feeling of his chest and arms getting tense and sweat forming on his face. He grunted a bit after he pause his weight lifting to catch a breather. He has bench press 30 times as he breathes heavily before he continues the reps. He continues to get stronger so he can be ready he when he plans on going to UA. He doesn't care if he was quirkless. He doesn't care if people around him has powerful quirks. What he cares about is himself getting ready to face the responsibility of a hero. No matter if he was quirkless. He doesn't hate people with quirks, nor does he hate heroes who does it for fame and fortune. He wants to inspires people like the wrestlers of the past and the heroes of the presents has shown him. To fight and win every battle and make the people feel safe.

Izuku finally puts the barbell back on the bench as he got off it to stretch. He wants to make sure that he was still flexible to move quick as well. He then lay on the floor on his stomach and bend his back to lift his upper body. After thirty seconds, he then shifts to sit on the floor on his bottom to start reaching his toes in a relax matter. His muscle starting to stretch to release some of the tension he was putting when lifting the weights. The green head then jumps up and begin to stretch his arms with a few arm tugs and spinning them in circles. After that, Izuku then smile before he went to his closet to get some clothes. His phone reads 6:02 am when he checks the time. He still has plenty time to do his run.

* * *

The green cinnamon roll can feel his body steaming hot as he kept on running with the morning sun rising. Sweat was practically streaming down off him through his running clothes. His clothes were just a simple black sweat pants and black sweater with the hood covering his head. He uses these clothing to contain his body heat on him and to have the black clothing absorb the sun awaken heat on him. This helps him burn fat and get his body and energy running. On his back was a small gym back where he cares his hero journal, which is now the 13th volume. he carries it when he might encounter a pro hero. Pro heroes always start patrol at six the morning since that's when most villains would be ready to strike. He was running around the block so he does go too far when he has to go back home to get his breakfast and get ready for school. So far he wasn't that far to lost track of time, which Izuku continues to run. He has seen some elder adults look at him and wave at him, and he responses with his own smile wave before focusing on his cardio. The elders smile seeing how there are a few youngsters still pure and smart to get better.

Izuku enjoys some on lookers, although he doesn't feel comfortable with many attentions. A small crowd he can handle due to his secret wrestling career, but put him in front of a stadium pack crowd and he's shaken by his shyness. Anyways, he begins to slow down his run to see the time was now 7:17 am. He may have to stop as he does know his sweet mother wake ups and cook him her amazing breakfast. He redirects to head home when he felt a rumble. He stops and turn around to see a man with silver hair, white dirty beard, red eyes and wrinkles on his face. This person looks scrawny with a thin body and baggy clothes, but he was nine feet tall. He was running with a large briefcase on his right hand that was briefly open to shown it was full of cash. This burglar was heading to Izuku, with his free hand out as if he was going to grab him.

"I need you as hostage to get this prick away from me!" he shouted as he reaches forwards.

Izuku with his knowledge of incoming attacks grabs the man's arms and duck down. the tall burglar was caught off guard before the green haired wrestler kick the tall man's feet off the floor and made him on to the concrete floor. The burglar wince in pain upon impact, but he didn't rest as Izuku begin to wrap his legs to each other.

"Hey what the hell are you doing you little sh-!"

The burglar was cut off when he found himself in a sharpshooter submission. The silver head burglar felt his lower back being compress and he yell in pain. He tries to move around to get off the hold, but he felt Izuku sitting down to keep him on hold. He tries to use his size advantage to get him off, yet Izuku's strength was over power. This little nobody was getting him to stay in place. Maybe it was all the boy's weight on his lower back, or maybe it was the submission keeping him from using his legs, but this burglar was crying in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! I quit!" the burglar shouted as he was tapping on the ground.

"I'm not letting go until the heroes chasing you arrest you!" Izuku respond with a stern tone.

When Izuku kept the sharpshooter on hold, he tightens his grip and pull the legs back further to conflict more pain. As that was going on, Kamui Woods appear to see his targeted villain defeated by a teenage boy. It caught him off guard as he and fellow heroes Death Arms and Mount Lady was chasing after this villain who rob a bank. The burglar notices him and cried in agony for his help.

"Alright young teen, I can take care of this now," Kamui Woods announced with his hero pose.

Izuku looks back and was in awe to see a pro hero in front of him. It was not every day to meet a hero in public. He let go of the burglar and saw that the burglar has sure come to unconsciousness. He was chuckled nervously as Kamui Woods awkwardly got some handcuffs and put it on the burglar's wrist.

"Wow, I never seen a teenager who could put a big guy out," the pro hero states as he lifts up the burglar with some struggle.

"H-Here, will me help you with that," said Izuku as he approaches the pro hero and grab the unconscious burglar.

Kamui Woods yes seems to bulge out as a teenager that stands 5 foot 8 inches lifts up the burglar on his shoulder with no effort.

"I'm a fan of your work Kamui Woods! Can I have your autograph?!" Izuku asked as he smiles brightly not being bothered to carry the large man.

The pro hero was surprised to see this feat of strength, but he was also touched that a teenager can recognize him and ask him for an autograph instead of losing that attention to Mount Lady.

"Y-Yeah, I'll give you an autograph," he said as he pulls out a pen out of his costume. "Where do I sign?"

"Oh right!" Izuku almost forgot his hero journal Vol. 13 from his gym bag. "Here's the page to sign."

Kamui Woods took hold of the good condition journal and look at the page to sign. He was soon in awe of the boy's knowledge of his quirk, skill, flaws, and sketch of him. He never that that a boy like him would be interested in his quirk and even himself as he was not that well known like other pro heroes. this made feel like smiling, ad he happily signs his autograph to the page and hands back the journal.

"Here you go, an autograph by Kamui Woods!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "And let me get that big boy off of you." Kamui Woods begin to use his quirk_ Arbor _to wrap the unconscious bad guy off of Izuku and lift him up. "You know, it's uncommon for a boy your age to be serious of the heroes and their duties. Most would do it for attention or wealth, but seeing your journal made me realize there still are those who truly wants to save others from harm's way. I hope I get to see you later in the near future. Take good care and never stop seeking justice."

Izuku was awestruck by Kamui's words that he was shaken a bit out of glee. The pro hero then uses his quirk to swing off with the burglar on him. It was nice to meet a hero who he knows seek to help people, yet based on media coverage his works was overshadowed by Mount Lady. The cinnamon knows that the recent pro hero uses her quirk's for attention. It reminds him of some wrestling heels who only care about people giving their attention. He puts his journals back and checks on the time to see it was 7:22 pm. Time to get ready for school. He stretch a bit before he sprint back home.

Speaking of home, his mother Inko Midoriya was cooking some breakfast for her big boy. After that day ten years ago, they still live happy and her boy changed for the better. He is quirkless, but he still wants to be a hero. Now she might have try to shut his dreams, but then he got her to watch wrestling. Now there are some odd things about the sport that made her question it first, yet she can't say that it might help her son. It made him feel better after that day and he makes sure to get strong and learn the skills to wrestle to protect himself from any pro hero activity going on the city they live. Not only that, but seeing women wrestling was aspiring for Inko to be strong like her boy. Earlier on, woman wrestling was a bit embarrassing due them being used as eye candy, but it has evolve to something incredible. That's how she was able to stay in shape with some muscle on her, and it helps her when she was stress.

"I'm home!" in comes Izuku as he enters the living room. "Oh that smells good mom! can't wait to eat those!"

'Alright Izuku, but take a shower first. You're sweating so much," she mentions seeing him red and steaming.

This was their average morning of the pro wrestler Deku. He workout early in the morning to improve his strength and stamina, his mom wakes up to cook him breakfast to fuel him up with food that gives him protein and carbs, and he cleans himself to get ready for school. He still a nerd for pro heroes, but he's also a big nerd for pro wrestling. After a few minutes, Izuku has put on his middle school uniform and sat next to his mother. In his plate were eggs, chicken, and rice, with a cup of juice. He starts to eat rapidly as if he was a Saiyan.

"Izuku, you still have time for school," Inko spoke worried for her boy.

"Sorry mom," he spoke as he was drinking his cup of juice. "I'm just excited for school today."

"It's because of the test to get to UA?" Inko asked with a little smirk on her face.

"Can't blame a boy to achieve his dream."

They both chuckled before Izuku finished his breakfast and start to wash his dishes. After that, he went to the restroom to brush his teeth. He has been ready for this day. He may not be popular at school because of not having a quirk, but he wasn't a shy kid. He was confident enough to admit he has no quirk and that he likes wrestling and pro heroes. Because of this, things were different when he goes to school. He might have gotten bullied, but he knows how to defend himself.

"Bye mom, I love you," he says with the same bright smile he has kept on for ten years.

"Love you too Izuku," Inko replied seeing her son step out of the door and into the world of heroes and quirks.


	3. Chapter 3: Another School Day

**A/N: I'm thankful that you guys have enjoy what I have written so far. Not going to lie, I have to carefully think how Izuku would act and how people around would think of him if he was also a big fan of wrestling and a wrestler himself. Then I have to be careful to how I want Izuku to be portray. Knowing that he is a wrestler, I have him being portray as a baby face who's not afraid to stood up to bullies or haters like Katsuki. That doesn't mean Izuku is not going to be cocky, but instead he's a passionate teenager who wants to show the world that he's not afraid to take any challenges and be the best out there.**

* * *

Izuku may seem a bit plain and nerdy from him being alone studying pro heroes and pro wrestling. He has two different types of journals that he carries with him no matter where he goes. One journal was his hero journal; a journal that allows him to study any quirk he has come across and has his own studies on pro heroes. His other journal was the pro wrestling journal. Like his hero journal, it allows him to study a wrestling and the wrestlers who made them well known. Many wrestling styles from technical and high flying, to strong style and brawling, Izuku has study every wrestling that has existed and place them in his wrestling journal. With these journals, he was able to learn how to study many quirks and pro wrestling moves, and he carries those two journals in his backpack as he was walking his way to his middle school.

It's no secret that due to his lack of quirk, he would be bullied by those peers with a quirk. It was the norm for them as people with no quirk were considered weak or disable. Izuku has encounter his fair shares of bullies as he grows up. When he tries to call them out on their actions, normally the teachers won't believe in him or think that he is making things up like his dream of being a hero with no quirk. Even his peers believe he was weird since he not obsessed with pro heroes, but pro wrestling. Wrestling have died out due to quirks, yet there were still some independent wrestling companies who tries to show wrestling to their small audiences. Those who weren't fans of wrestling or never seen it in their lives will think of it as fake.

So imagine their surprises when Izuku used wrestling moves to actually beat up his bullies. The wrestling style he usually goes with combat was strong-style. Strong-style wrestling is typically defined as a more martial arts-influenced style of wrestling, prioritizing strikes and submissions over traditional moves. This means those bullies who would dare to bully him would end up being knock out with a stiff forearm to the face, a stiff kick to the stomach, and then a painful submission hold that prevents them from using their quirks against them. It only last a few seconds before Izuku stood tall. In some cases, he'll used other wrestling skills like technical, where he's able to apply submissions holds on weak spots of a person's quick to get them begging for him to stop, or high flying which allows him to move quick and stealthily around larger students with slow quirks. After that happens, Izuku was now being known as _Gōrudobāgu _almost all of his peers.

Because of that, some people will either try to be friendly with him or they just avoid him. Some think he was scary due to his muscular build. They never thought someone without a quirk will look like a professional athlete. Every time they seem in P.E., he was a beast. He even manages to rival the top students with powerful quirks, which brings us to a teenage boy with spiky blonde hair and red eyes.

Katsuki Bakugo knows that he has the most powerful quirk out of the whole entire middle school. His quirk **_Explosive_ **is greatly powerful considering the fact Katsuki can uses his sweaty from his palms to create explosive strikes. Overall, no one couldn't stand a chance in his mindset, and with his ignorant mindset on others being weaker than him believes it. Which is why he hates Deku trying to show off being strong without a quirk. He heard the rumors that he can defeat a person with a quirk in less than two minutes. He never believes in the rumor and thought that Deku might have weird them out with his love of heroes and wrestling, both things that he knows should have been too far to achieve for Deku. Yet, when he was confronting his lackeys who came to him with casts on their arms and legs, he had to keep an eye on him. He knew that Deku had no quirk to be strong to take out the extras he doesn't really cares, but it was upsetting him to the point he might need to observe Deku.

It was already 8:41 am when Izuku enters the middle from the front gates. He was excited today because this was the day he was going to apply for UA. He has the wrestling skills to put use to battle villains and he has the knowledge to know what to do with scenarios based on his quirk studies. He wasn't not however aware of his peers watching him as if he was making a wrestling entrance. They either avoid his path or they wave at him. Izuku look back at those who notice him, and he reacts with his own wave while smiling brightly. He then enters the school building and walk in his class where he then stops moving. in front of him was his former childhood friend.

"Deku," Katsuki spoke first with a glare.

"Kacchan," Izuku answers back with a cheerful smile and a wave.

Their classmates were backing away behind the class as they were afraid of seeing an all-out brawl between the powerful explosive Katsuki and the _Gōrudobāgu _Izuku. They can feel their aura surrounding the class.

"Don't try to get in my way to become the number one hero. I'm better than you," Katsuki warned with his palms sparking.

"I won't be in your way. I'll be all around you if it means to reach for the same goal," Izuku shot back with his arms crossing.

Everyone almost had a heart attack when they saw Katsuki reacted to the Izuku's response as someone who wants to kill someone on the spot. The spiky blonde head step forward and had his forehead pressed against Izuku's. Izuku did the same, similar to how wrestlers would get closer to the opponents face to show case neither weren't afraid of one another. Katsuki was barely an inch taller than Izuku, but it didn't take away the tensing stare down the rest of the class seeing.

"Alright class," spoke the class teacher entering the class.

The teacher looks around to see everyone was already on their desk getting ready for the school day. Even Izuku and Katsuki was on their separate desks. The middle school teacher felt like something was about to go down. Maybe he was imaging things.

"Let's start by continuing with history," the teacher said.

Every student didn't pay attention to the subject itself as they were too busy on thinking who was going to win between Izuku and Katsuki. Can the explosive boy easily one shot Izuku with the explosive, or will the green nerd easily destroy Katsuki with his wrestling skills? At least the school day had an interesting start. While everyone was trying to follow the lecture, Izuku felt bored as they were going through the history of quirks. He already knows this since he was four. Quirks appears around 20XX where it was first cited at China. After that it become wide spread as most humans would develop a quirk. Still, it was very important for people to have quirks to become a hero, but some also wants to become villains. With Izuku, he wants to shows that everyone with or without quirks can become a hero. Just like how All Might has inspired him to be a hero, and how the wrestlers who proven to be the greatest wrestlers of all time like Kazuchika Okada, Tetsuya Natio, Shinsuke Nakamura, Jon Moxley, Will Ospreay, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero, Shawn Michael, Bret Hart, A.J. Styles, Daniel Bryan, and CM Punk.

"Alright class, now that we got history out of the way, who's ready to go to UA High School?" the teacher asked with confident knowing the outcome.

Everyone in the class response by showing off their quirks, while Izuku sits there and admire some of the spirit his fellow classmates have.

"Oh please," Katsuki interrupted the cheers. "These extras has no chance in hell if they think they could go in UA. I have the strongest quirk out of everyone in this room." Everyone starts to boo him in rage while the teacher and Izuku sighs. "If all of you have a problem with that, then we can settle it right here."

Katsuki palms starts to sparks preparing to blow something up. Lucky for the spiky blonde, everyone was wise not to argue with him.

"Calm down Bakugo, we know you have a great quirk, but let everyone have the chance to showcase their quirk," the teacher pleaded his powerful student. "Even Izuku is applying for UA and he does have a bright mind to help him."

Bakugo look at the teacher with disbelief of what his ears have just heard. Izuku on the other hand was getting ready to avoid Bakugo as he stood up and move from his desk. Bakugo leap in the air and use his quirk to explode Izuku's desk. This made Izuku set a stance with his arms up and his legs slightly bend to be prepare for an attack.

"Deku!" the former childhood friend shouted in rage. "You are useless to even think about going to U.A. with me. You are below me!"

"Relax Kacchan, I want to be a hero with or without no quirk," Izuku implied with his own glare to the explosive peer. "I have always had that dream and I'll be damn if I have to give it up just because one person hates the idea of me stepping my foot there! I will show you that I got what it takes to be a hero and I'll go out there with a smile!"

Normally his peers would make fun of him for having that dream. Hack they did when he was four years old when he found out he was quirkless, but that was in the past. Because of his passion of being a wrestler was mixed in his passion to become a pro hero, he could defend himself with anyone with a quirk in his school having all the knowledge of their quirks and wrestling moves to use. Not only that, but when he learned about promos, it helps him express his feeling about his dream and help him stood up to people like Katsuki. So at this very moment, his classmates were in awe of Izuku's words as if he was like a hero. Katsuki on the other hand didn't think of his words and instead chuckled as he was walking back to his desk.

_"That little shit is much confident than he used to be,"_ thought Katsuki.

* * *

School was over for the day as everyone was already existing the school gates. Izuku was the first to exit the gate as he was running to a location. When he was running, he notices a television was broadcasting a new report of the robber that he helps Kamui Woods captured. Besides him were the pro heroes Death Arms and Mount Lady.

"It was a crazy chase, but we manage to find him thanks to a good teenage boy who assist me to find the criminal," Kamui Woods. "Wherever he is, he has done a good job to keeping the ideal of heroes still alive."

"Yes indeed!" Mount Lady cut in to get a full view of the camera. "Everyone can be a hero if they do the right thing!"

Izuku shook his head seeing that Mount Lady might be new, but she only care about fame. He felt sad for the woods theme pro hero, but he was too busy with his own priority. He continues to run an until he mange to come across an old run down gym. It looks like the gym itself has seen better days, but the green haired teenager enters through wore down door to see a group of people setting up a wrestling ring, barricades, and rows full of chairs was limited from the space of the gym.

"Izuku Midoriya, you're just in time!" Izuku turn to see a bald and short Japanese with a navy blue suit that might have cost more than the gym itself. The short man was carrying a stack of papers revealing the advertisement of the upcoming wrestling event. "I need your help advertising the main event between you and the mysterious opponent you are going to face tonight."

"Tonight, but Noko didn't we just gave a wresting show last night? I'm still pretty sore when Hammer Head use his quirk to perform a powerful bomb," Izuku said with a bit of worried.

"I know that, but an old friend of mine is a martial artist teacher and he wanted to give one of his best students to face one of my best wrestler, and you fit the bill," Noko justified his reason. "And this time is going to be a shoot match. Don't try selling for them, and instead treat this as if this was a real fight."

"A-Alright Noko, but I'm not going easy with this mysterious opponent of mine. I know so many wrestling moves to take down my opponent, so expect Alan Meltzer to rate this match a five star classic."

"I hear you Izuku, and good luck Deku," said Noko with a bright smile. "You're the future of AMW!"

Izuku exit out of the gym through the back. He found himself at the alley thinking about his current wrestling career. He debuted as Deku, the masked wrestler. Deku is a baby face wrestler who is a technical, high flying and strong style type. He can move through the ring faster than you can blink and he has carries people twice his size. Of course, he was the only quirkless wrestler in AMW, which stand for All Musutafu Wrestling. But, he was one of the big draws for the small independent company as the most popular baby face. It was surprising that Noko still has not book Deku to lose a single match since his debut. In fact, when Izuku shows his wrestling skills in a small wrestling tryout, Noko brought him in and have him start wrestling.

Noko in a way was like a father figure to him. He might be a bit overweight and greedy, yet he made sure that Izuku was okay. He even gave Izuku some extra pay in secret to help his mother. The short elder man knew that there was something in Izuku that can make anyone respect the youngster. Noko also gave Deku a small room where he can get ready for his next match against any opponents he faces. The boss goal was to grow his business and accept any person with or without quirk to join his company. They have main event guys with some good wrestling skills and promos, yet Noko made sure to show their audiences what the Amazing Deku can do in opening and mid-card matches.

Izuku though was now getting ready to become a pro hero. What can he tell Noko about this new development? Maybe he will support him going to U.A. High School. There was no way Noko was going to deny him going there after all the great times they had as a boss and employee would have. Heck, he might use this opponent to advertise AMW. Izuku chuckled at the idea, but what he didn't see was a small sludge puddle approaching him as he was going to walk forward.


	4. Chapter 4: Destined Encounter

**A/N: Hello there! Long time since I wrote this story. I was very pumped up to write it with passion. As of now I still do, but my time has been a bit limited since I work in an essential occupation. So it may take awhile to write Deku: The Masked Wrestler, and also write my many other stories, but I'm still going to give my all for this fanfic.  
**

**Also, I started a YouTube channel to keep an update of my fanfics, and also to do something new to entertain you guys. :) The channel is XxSkullCandyxX 0. **

* * *

It seems ridiculous to think that the number one hero in Japan couldn't catch a slime villain in a good old chase. Heck, even Toshinori Yagi thinks he could chuckle at the thought of that, but in this scenario he was the number hero in Japan. He was All Might, one of the greatest heroes to have ever existed and he saves people with a smile on his face. At the moment, he was frustrated that a chase he could have ended in seconds is dragging him all over the city. As of right now he is going through the sewer that the villain has run in to try losing him. He can see the light of the sun guiding him to where the villain could be at the moment.

Toshinori Yagi clenches his butt and hop out of the sewer with a big grin, ready to take down the villain. What he didn't notice when he first got out of the sewer was a teenage boy with green messy hair was dodging every attack the villain was attempting. Yagi watched in awe as he observed the boy and the way he moved around as if he was like water that can shape into anything within the surrounding. The teenager was doing flips, vertical jumps, and rolling around with slime like tentacles missing. And not only that, he then taunts the slime to bring it on.

"Stop moving you brat and let me use your body!" shouted the slime villain as he really wanted this boy in his grasp. Yagi shook his head and clenched his fist.

"**NO NEED TO FEAR... FOR I AM HERE!**" Yagi shouted, with his booming voice.

The slime looked at the incoming hero with fear in his eyes. All Might was the worst hero to encounter, as he was one of the most powerful out of all the heroes. He hoped he could have captured the boy in front of him, but the boy showed he wasn't just a teen with a good looking face. So the slime villain had no chance to save himself as All Might's force on the attack to explode to pieces.

All Might was proud of another job well done. To think that he has a short time to do his heroic duty was challenging for the middle age hero, but he makes his time worth it. The hero then begins to get pieces of the slime villain with a soda bottle he had with him at the moment. After that was done, He turn around his area to spot the teenager staring at him with awe. He always gets that expression of awe from his line of work, but there was something about the way the teenager looked at him like it was a once in a lifetime experience. Maybe the young lad was a huge fan.

"**Why, hello there young lad! I'm sorry for dragging you into this situation, but that slime villain was tricky to catch!**"

All Might watches as the green headed teenager starts to shake in excitement and stars in his eyes.

"ALL MIGHT! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

Toshinori Yagi chuckle with his signature grin, letting the teenage boy... well fanboy to the Symbol of Peace. But then he began to feel a sweat drop on his head as the teenage boy was just mumbling to a point it was foreign for him to understand the teenager.

"**My boy! You need to take a breather now. I could barely understand what you're saying!**"

The teenage boy then put himself on halt. He was heavily breathing while holding on his chest. Now having a closer look at the teen, Toshinori Yagi could see he has little to no baby fat on his face. Mostly like due to how in shape the boy was with how tone his muscle was. Maybe the teen wants to be a hero like every hero does.

Izuku would never guess that after getting attack by the slime villain, he would meet ALL MIGHT! The one hero he considers the very best because of his heroic deeds, and even in danger he smiles and saves the day. He was an inspiration for Izuku to not only be a hero, but also get in shape to be a part time wrestler. Even the smile on his mask was a replica of All Might's very own smile. He was going to include the two bangs that the hero has on his head, but the first time he made that design it looks like bunny ears. Instead he kept the smile and small little design on the mask to inspire those to do good and be strong. As of now, he was trying to gather his words after fanboying over his favorite hero.

"I-I'm sorry, but it's just that you're the greatest hero. Your work really inspired to be strong and do my best!" Izuku mentioned with a smile.

"**Well, I'm flattered to meet a fan! If you don't mind me asking what were you doing here?**" The hero asked curiously. In these types of scenarios, heroes need to warn civilians to be careful.

"I was trying to give these fliers my boss wanted me to pass out," Izuku answers, before he then walked past All Might to gather the fliers that were scattered on the floor.

The number one looked down below his feet to see one of these fliers upon him. He glanced at the teenage boy to see he was getting the fliers quickly with flips and flexibility. Toshinori then looked back at the flier before he reached down to grab. Izuku was coming back with a pile of fliers in his tone arms when he notices All Might holding a flier he missed to get.

"Oh I-I see you are interested," Izuku spoke to see what his favorite hero will say about the upcoming event.

All Might stared at the flier with a bit of confusion, but also a bit of intrigue.

"**All Musutafu Wrestling? They do wrestling events around here?**" the hero asked Izuku with a little smile. "**I never seen an wrestling event in a long time.**"

Izuku was surprised to hear those words from ALL MIGHT! He always enjoys both heroes and wrestling, and if those two different worlds collide, it makes Izuku really mark out. Case in point the sudden revelation from his hero and idol.

"Well, if you're interested you can come and watch us. The tickets are at a good price and I'm going to be part of the wrestling card."

All Might turns his focus to the boy now in front of him. The hero could tell he wanted to come. But there was something in the teenager's eyes. The bright green eyes were not only bright from the sunny afternoon. There was a look of determination, and now observing how the teen acted, it seemed like he was staring back into his young self. He worked himself very hard to the bones to get to where he was in this current time. Now he sees the teen is doing the same, but with wrestling. He was curious if the boy wants to be a hero as well.

"**My boy, what is your name?**"

Izuku was taken off guard by the question, but he answered with a bright smile, puffed out chest, and a clenched fist, "It's Izuku Midoriya sir!"

The hero liked how Izuku presented himself. Every young or upcoming hero seems to be cocky or nervous of being a hero. This boy seems ready for anything thrown at him. Izuku was waiting for what All Might has to say.

"**Well then, Izuku Midoriya, I'll be seeing you at the wrestling event!**" he shouted before he then leaped in the air and far away from the green haired teen.

Izuku watched in awe seeing the hero jump real good in a single leap. Yet, he then was shaken realizing the number one hero had accepted the invitation.

"Oh my God! All Might is going to watch me wrestle!" Izuku yelled in glee. "I wished I wasn't too happy so I could have asked if I could be a hero, even without a quirk."

Izuku knows that in the current social norm they live in, quirks were everything. They identify the heroes and their works. They help the hero do their job to protect people. Quirks were seen as gifts. On the other hand, being quirkless was considered as being disable. Those who were quirkless were often bullied and ridiculed. Izuku was lucky there was wrestling to keep him out of keeping lower down by harsh words. He was lucky wrestling motivated him to get stronger and be the better individual. Yet in the world he lives, there are people who will destroy a quirkless' dream. It happened to him before he watched that wrestling match that day. But the question now lingers in his mind as he was walking back home passing fliers. Can a quirkless person be a hero?

Meanwhile, after All Might drop off the slime villain to the police, he was on a roof breathing heavily with smoke coming out of his mouth. From there he became thin and boney, blood was spewing out of his month, and he fell to his knees. He knew that it wasn't good to continue like this, but he can't quit now. He was a hero through and through, nothing can stop him from doing his job.

He wiped the blood off his mouth and took deep breaths to calm down the pain and difficult breathing. He looked up in the sky wondering about the AMW wrestling event. Wrestling was something Toshinori could enjoy. He has seen his far share of wrestling matches from America. And over there in America, he saw some of the greatest matches from WWE like Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant at WrestleMania 3, John Cena vs. Edge at Unforgiven, and Roman Reigns vs Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania 31. He was a fan of strong babyfaces who were not only strong, but had the power (not literal) to inspire people to be a better person. That doesn't mean he doesn't like any other wrestler. He just has a closer connection to those matches than anything else.

The now thin blond man then looked back at the flier in his hands, ready to go somewhere to be distracted from his current issue. Who knows, maybe he might find a successor over there. Maybe Izuku Midoriya could be the one? Toshinori chuckled, ready to see what the green haired teenager could do. It takes hard work to stay in shape and be a wrestler, but for the One for All holder it takes heart and courage to show you could be a hero. He glances at the fliers once again before putting it in his pocket.

"Let's see what you are made of Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

Somewhere in a dojo, there was a female teenage redhead who was practicing martial arts. She was training for something she wasn't used to. It was weird to participate in this little pro wrestling match. It was out of nowhere that her father decided to put her in a wrestling match. She's more of a martial arts fan and she did learn how to do martial arts with her father.

It all started when an old friend of her father told him he was a pro-wrestling promoter. Her dad was kind of surprised since they never talk to each other much. She heard through her father that the last time he and his old friend hung out, they would constantly argue if pro wrestling was real or fake. The father of the redhead always says pro wrestling is fake, and everyone could guess how a wrestling match will be due to how choreographic it was. It wasn't like mixed martial arts where two people have to strategize and be precise on their attacks rather than just throw hands and grappling.

So when that old friend called to see if her father wanted to do something for a wrestling event happening at Musutafu, her father was intrigued by the offer. He agreed to head there if his friend granted him one favor. And now, Itsuka Kendo was going one on one in a shoot style match with the masked wrestler called Deku. Her father even told her that she was allowed to use her quirk on the masked wrestler.

On another note, Itsuka has seen some pro-wrestling matches from AMW to see what pro wrestling was all about on their YouTube channel. And she agrees with her father that it was fake, yet it looks like the wrestlers are giving their all to entertain with the way they do bumps and take in wrestling moves. So when she saw some of Deku's matches, she was surprised to see this wrestler using some martial arts moves and submission holds on his opponents. Not only that, but this masked wrestler seems to have mastered other wrestling styles to still be undefeated. She could tell this particular wrestler took his passion and job seriously. So she was curious if he could hold his own in a real one on one match.

"What am I getting into?" she asked her in bewilderment.


End file.
